nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hima
This is an article of my OC so please be civil not to vandalize it,Also if you have any problems or see any mistakes,Please feel free to fix it.This character page is owned By Hadako San/Ruby Vii,you are not allowed to touch anything without permission Hima 「ヒマ」is a former member of the Savage Tribe and currently a member of the Druids, she is the one responsible for the opening and closing of the Istar entrance/exit Appearance Hima is a short girl with medium-lengthed Aqua Green hair tied into a braid and golden eyes with thin eyelashes she usually wears a little white sleeveless dress that reveals half of her back Back when she was still in the savage tribe she had long hair that reached her bottom and wore a dress made out of leopard fur with a skirt that reached the ground with loincloth around her hands making it look like her gloves, she also wore a orange mask that covered her mouth Personality Hima is very quiet,calm,serious and has a curiosity similar to Merlin's when it comes to learning,She talks in a Formal way, She is also quite fond of nature and is seen either taking care of it or playing with it while she watches the gate To greedy intruders she shows no mercy even if its just to try and make them leave and when she has no choice but to kill them she doesn't hesitate and does so, The same goes for her enemies. While she has a Heartless personality she also cares deeply for her comrades and treasures them more than anything even if she is not that close with any of them,She is even still saddened by the death of her savage tribe members,This explains her brutal side towards enemies History 3000 years ago Before Elizabeth (Savage Tribe) met Meliodas,Hima went to Liones for Training and after her Training was finished she went back to where Elizabeth was but instead of seeing a welcoming Elizabeth she found a crying Meliodas holding a dead Elizabeth,after pleading and begging Elizabeth to open her eyes she asked Meliodas to explain what happened.After having to understand the curses, she waved goodbye to Meliodas and the Dead Elizabeth.After sometime, she discovered Istar and met Zaneri and Jenna and decided to join them as one of the druids later 6 months ago On a night when the Ten Commandments were revived and when all of the druids were sleeping, Hima woke up in the presence of a Gray Demon,The demon went closer in the knowledge of the Location of Istar, used force to get in the gate,But instead Hima went to him in knowledge of the destruction of Istar if she let him through, The Gray Demon started attacking her and Hima fought back to his attacks,The battle went on and on and eventually Hima was given a chance to use Purge on him she did so and the gray demon was defeated. Plot (under construction) Abilities and Equipment Hima is shown to perform spells of high-levels and was shown to be a little healer in the savage tribe as well. Abilities * Purge「 Jōka (Pāji); literally meaning "Purify"」: A secret druid technique that erases "abominable" souls, such a vampires and demons. It has also shown to be able to return human turned vampires back into human, albeit still killing them. This technique was taught to them by the Goddess Clan. * Shisha Shieki「 Shisha Shieki; literally meaning "Enslavement of the Dead"」: A forbidden technique passed among the druids. It gives the user the power to resurrect the dead, but can only be used twice on the same person. The soul deteriorates with each resurrection, significantly weakening their abilities. * Seal「 Fūin (Shīru)」: A technique passed among Druids. This is used to seal or keep an amount of power of anyone, Jenna used this technique to keep Meliodas' power. * Release: '''A technique used to release a sealed power form the technique '''Seal. * Apport「 Buttai Ten'i (Apōto); literally meaning "Object Transition"」: A subsidiary teleportation technique that allows the user to summon various objects, such as clothes and weapons, to the user and they're allies.17 * Magic Seal「 Maryoku Fūji (Majikku Shīru)」: A technique that seals away the magic of the objective.25 * Shock Stinger「 Shōgeki no Ohari (Shokku Sutingā)」: A spell with which a user throws a lightning bolt at the enemy causing a great impact on its body. * Exterminate Ray「 Senmetsu no Hikari (Ekusutāmineito Rei); literally meaning "Light of Annihilation"」: A spell where the user fires a disintegration beam, incinerating everything in the line of fire.21 * Power Wave: Hima's Ability to steal and absorb all of her enemy's magic and bring out a Power Wave towards the enemy * Banish: '''A technique Hima uses to send intruders away, it is similar to '''Miracle Wind but it uses magic instead of wind * Pound: A technique Hima learned while being in the savage tribe, It allows the user to Summon a wave of magic/strength energy by pounding the ground either with their weapon or fist * Ergokinesis: A technique Hima learned from her Training in Liones, The user is able to create an explosion of energy based on the energy of the user itself Since Hima have been a Druid ever since,She doesn't show that much Savage Tribes Techniques Hima fights barehanded. Power Level Battles Hima vs. Ash Demon: Win Relationships Druids Jenna Jenna and Hima seems to know each other very well even thought they barely show interaction for they are busy with their jobs, But Hima highly respects jenna for she is a Head of the Druids and a Former member of the goddess clan, Even though Jenna is a pain in the butt to Hima sometimes, Hima saw jenna's wiseness and her leadership and she highly trusts her for that. Zaneri Zaneri and Hima shows less intereaction than Jenna is to Hima,But sometimes Zaneri comes to Hima and talks about what's going on with her and sometimes teaches her Druid techniques and being taught at some spells as well. Even so they respect each other. Elizabeth (Savage Tribe) Elizabeth is a close friend to Hima. These two respects each other for they have seen each others skill in battle,Hima is even well aware of her love for Meliodas, They come to each other when upset and they have each other as partner when they train. Liones Kingdom Zaratras Hima watched over Zaratras while he was younger as a Druid at Istar Seven Deadly Sins Meliodas Meliodas is an old friend of Hime for she met him 3000 years ago and often runs into him while she is well aware of his being as a demon and the two curses Merlin Hima and Merlin are old friends when they are together they talk mostly about magic,spells and the Holy War,They haven't seen each other since the Destruction of Belialuin Quotes * "There is no reason for me to fear you for you are just a gray demon and your power isn't worth being serious of , While you are just looking for bloodshed,I am carrying a job that half prevents that,Your serious to all your enemies that just being pathetic.You just destroy everything in your path and shows no satisfaction of any of it,Pathetic you are,With that said I will draw my strength on you and you'll have no chance of surviving, Let me say goodbye to you now." Creation and Concept I bumped into this Fanon wiki and read it for i was interested of whats inside it, I liked the characters and story plots that was putted into them, There it was,me thinking of making this page I even had to wait for school to end and i was very excited.This page is inspired by most of the charac. pages,And i was also interested in the Druids and the savage tribe so i decided to put my OC into both of them,I hope the creators of this fanon wiki dont mind Trivia * Hima's picture is from Deviantart According to the Author's Info of her: * Special Skill: Performing techniques from the savage tribe * Hima is Ambidextrous * Weakpoint: Eyes * Hobby: Observation * Birthplace: An area near Belialuin * What she likes about herself: Her child appearance * Favorite Animal/s: Squirrels * Favorite food: Roasted Rabbit * Charmpoint: Eye Color * The Person she respects the most: Zaneri * Whom she doesn't want to make enemy of: Elizabeth (Savage Tribe) * Hima is Barefooted and dislikes wearing shoes __FORCETOC__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Female Category:Female Characters